Harry's Dream
by BananaBubble
Summary: One day, Harry Potter had a weird feeling which forced him to go to bed at an early time. Of course being annoyed by this feeling, he went to bed. But was it the right thing to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter's dream**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter :( lol**

**A/N - Hello! I hope you enjoy this story. Just so you know this story is set after Cedric died in the Goblet of Fire and YKW is back to life...**

It was a not so normal July day at Hogwarts; it had been raining for three days straight now and it would no going to stop raining for a few more days, this was quite bad because most of the student were usually spending most of their time outside. Every student at Hogwarts had been told not to step a foot outside until the rain had stopped and even if the school was big castle it was crowded by bored students as everyone were going to the same places, but luckily there was only a week left of school before the summer holidays!

Today, was Saturday and in the crowded Gryffindor Common Room were three teenagers, two boys and a girl, laying comfortably on a couch. The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eye; she was known as Hermione Granger. The two boys, her best friends were sitting beside her the one on her left was tall and had the famous Weasley gingerhair and freckles because well, he was a Weasley, in fact he was Ron Weasley. The other one was sitting on her Hermione's right he had very messy black hair, green eyes, glasses, and he had a very recognisable scar on his forehead that was given by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or as some people might call him … Lord Voldemort! The Boy's Name was Harry Potter; he was one of the most known wizards if not the most!

The three Friends had been chatting for most of the day and it was now six o'clock. They had nothing to say it was just silent between them, and were suffering of agnony caused by boredom; but then luckily Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry, Ron I'm going to the library as there's nothing else to do and it's starting to get quite boring here, do you want to come?" She knew exactly what they were going to say but she still wanted to ask them to come with her in the hope that one day they will.

"No, I feel like I need to go to bed as soon as possible for so reason but I'm not even tired! So you go without me, I don't know about Ron." Answered Harry

"I can't come either I've got to … err … find Neville, yeah Neville, I need something from his notes…" Said Ron

"Okay, I guess… Harry, you didn't have diner yet."

"I'm not hungry..." Said Harry

"Maybe you're ill... you should go to the imfirmery. And by the way Ron you can look at my notes you know!"

"Yeah, but … I need to see Neville's, I might come to the library later"

"If you say so; Harry are you gonna be okay?"

"I will be okay the sooner I go to bed and this strange feeling goes" Hermione gave Harry a look "Don't worry I'll go to the infimery if I'm feeling too bad" She looked not so convinced but left the Common Room so quickly that it felt like she just disappeared! Ron looked at Harry and started laughing a bit and said.

"And you'd think that with the four years she's known us she would have stopped asking us to come to the library for fun with her! And by the way when did you get so good at finding excuses? Just last week you told her you had diarrhea, just not to go there!"

"I didn't get any better, I wasn't lying. I really feel like I need to go to bed, it's quite weird really! And don't you dare tell anyone about last week, I don't know why I said that!" Harry Smiled quite embarassed

"Ermmm... I won't tell anyone, you know me!..."

Harry knew Ron was lying but still left as quickly as Hermione. When he got upstairs, he got ready to go to bed quickly, got under to warm covers and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

**A/N - Hello again:) This is my very first fanfiction, I don't know if I'm any good... So it would but quite nice if you told me if you liked it or thought it was total rubbish and I should never write again in my life;)**

**I am not going to update my story if I don't get any review because it would mean that no one actually read it.**

**BananaBubble**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hi! I started this story ages ago and I know it took me quite a while to update because my summer was really busy and now that I'm back to school I can finally update:P I probably won't update for ages because I will have quite a lot of revising and exams to do… :/**

**Anyways….. Here's the chapter:)**

* * *

When Harry finally woke up from his dream, he found himself lying down of some green leaves surrounded by trees and pretty flowers but unfortunately that wasn't what he noticed first because he would have realised he wasn't where he thought he was. The weather had enormously changed; it wasn't cold and wet anymore but it was sunny and very hot was the first thing he noticed, this of course could have been a better way to wake up, he thought. When he stood up, he finally started to realise that this wasn't the place he thought he was. Why was he wearing clothes that weren't even his instead of his pyjamas? At least those clothes fit, and they're really cool too! Harry thought, this must be a dream!

As this was surely a dream, Harry decided to have a look around and started walking about for a few minutes until he arrived on a large empty place where grass could be seen for miles but this place was boringly quiet compared to what there should be in the forest behind him so because Harry loved adventures he started to turn back but as he did everything disappeared leaving him all alone in this empty place.

But suddenly a puddle started appearing right in front of him; quickly it started to increase in size until reaching the size a big, blue lake. The water of the beautiful lake was as clear as a diamond; it made it almost impossible to resist the urge of drinking it… Harry was going to try a bit of this water when he heard a man shout his name, this made him turn around quickly and just there where the forest used to be was three tall men running towards him.

'_Stop Harry_, don't drink this water!' one of the men shouted as they got closer to him 'Touching just a bit of the lake will send you back where you come from and we need to talk to you before sending you back to Hogwarts!'

'Erm.. Okay, but who are you and isn't just a dream so doesn't it matter what I do?'

'Well Harry, we have a lot to explain to you! This is no dream, we just in a world created by the strongest wizard ever born; it was created to bring two or more different times together for as long we want while only a month passes in your real time. I guess you must feel very confused right now but don't worry, this feeling will go over time!' The man who had told Harry not to drink the water said. 'As for your first question, we are your ancestor or we are in your family. We all lived in Grodric's Hollow but in different times, we got bring here to teach you how to defeat your enemy. I am Godric Gryffindor I come from the 10th century.'

Godric Gryffindor had dark green eyes, short and light brown hair and he seemed very strong and fast! Harry was very surprised to know that was one of the founders of Hogwarts standing right in front of him, he would have never imagined him looking like that! The man on Godric Gryffindor's left introduced himself as Dean Malfoy he apparently came from the 22th century. He had the Malfoy blond hair but also Harry's green eyes, that was a weird mix.

'Malfoy? Do you mean that someone in my family is gonna get married to a Malfoy?' Harry asked surprised

'Yeah, I'm your great-grand son, but I can't tell you any more for now' Dean told Harry

The last man was Terence Potter who was from the 17th century

* * *

**A/N - Hi again! I would just like thanks potter people eater for writing a review to my story:)**

**Please review**


End file.
